


Taking Care

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fandom Aid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the bedroom, Bones is the one in charge. Contains light bondage, edging, and orgasm denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

“Oh, god, Bones…every muscle aches. I don’t think I’ve ever been this sore before,” Jim groaned. Moving stiffly, he stretched, wincing as each cramped muscle pulled, his lower back and legs especially painful.  
  
“Hm, well what did you expect, kneeling for almost fifteen hours? Of course you’re sore. Anyone would be sore after that, and you’re not a twenty-two year old anymore, Jim. Come here, Darlin’.”  
  
Jim responded to Leonard’s tone…loving and possessive and private, and just a little bit “doctor”…as he always did, willingly, gratefully, and with his own echoing feelings of love and possessiveness.  
  
“Hey, you calling me old? Anyway, it’s not as if I could do anything about it,” Jim said, sighing as he slipped into Bones’ embrace. “It was special ceremony. They say kneel, you kneel.”  
  
“Hmph,” Leonard grumped, holding Jim in a tender hug, one hand coming up to cup his head, his fingers running through the short blonde hair. “With no consideration for your different physiology. Your muscles could’ve all locked up, and don’t even get me started on the stress that put on your joints.”  
  
“Eh, I wasn’t worried about it,” Jim said against his shoulder. “I have you to fix me.”  
  
“Well, that’s true. Come on…I want you undressed.” Obediently, Jim separated from him and allowed Bones to pull his shirt up and over his head, then sat so that his shoes could be removed, which Leonard did, one foot at a time.  
  
“Bones…I’m really tired,” Jim said, as he stood and undid his pants. “I…”  
  
“I know you’re tired, Darlin’,” Leonard interrupted, bending to tug Jim’s pants and boxers down his legs. Jim stepped out of them, unashamedly naked. “Come on…lie down…I’ll take care of you.” He guided Jim over to the bed, urging him to lie down on his stomach with a gentle touch. Jim groaned as he sank down on the mattress gratefully, the feel of the cool sheets against his bare skin so comfortable. Lying on his stomach, he turned his head on the pillow, sliding his arms under it.  
  
“Lie down with me?” he asked.  
  
Above him, Bones smiled at the sleepy tone as he quickly undressed down to his underwear. “Not just yet, Darlin,” he said quietly. “I’m gonna help you relax.”  
  
Climbing onto the bed to straddle Jim’s prone form, he poured some lightly scented oil in his hands, rubbing them together to warm it, then reached down and smoothed his hands up Jim’s back, over his shoulders, and back down, using his fingers and the heels of his palms to press and massage sore muscles.  
  
“Oohh…god…Bones. That feels so good,” Jim mumbled.  
  
“I can feel the knots…sorry if I hurt you,” Leonard said as he worked on Jim’s back.  
  
“No, no…s’good…ah…oh…”  
  
Leonard smiled to himself as he moved down Jim’s body, pressing and massaging and adding more oil as necessary. He worked quietly, moving back and working on his lower back for a while, leaning his weight in and kneading in a circular motion, drawing little groans of comfort out of Jim every now and then.  
  
Leonard worked his hands over Jim’s perfect buttocks, and spent a lot of time massaging his thighs and his calves. Jim was completely pliant beneath his hands, and the warmth of the room, the soothing touch, and his exhaustion all worked together to pull Jim into sleep. Leonard listened to Jim’s breathing as he worked down his legs, and could tell he’d not only fallen asleep, but was sleeping deeply.  
  
 _That’s good, he needs it,_  Leonard thought. There were other things he needed too, and they had time for that later. Jim had just spent ten days, culminating in this fifteen hour ceremony, being Captain, and taking care of everyone else. Tonight and tomorrow, it was Leonard’s turn to completely take care of him.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Jim came back to awareness slowly. He had no sense of time, but that didn’t concern him. He knew that this time was theirs and whether it was the middle of the night or the middle of the next day, it didn’t matter. For now, it was dark and warm and he was so comfortable…he remembered he’d fallen asleep during Bones’ massage, and the arousal he’d started to feel then, with Bones’ large, strong hands traveling over his body, was no match for the exhaustion. But he’d slept, and the exhaustion that had muted his arousal was gone.  
  
Jim shifted, and beside him Leonard looked over at him, a small smile on his face.  
  
“Hey…sleep well?” Leonard asked. He smoothed a hand down Jim’s body, loving the feel of the hard muscles playing under soft skin, stopping to gently cup his genitals. Jim smiled, spreading his legs to give Bones more room and reaching out to wrap an arm around him.  
  
“Mmm…yeah.”  
  
“Still sore?” Leonard asked, eyes on Jim’s face, looking for the tell-tale signs of the less-than-truth Jim was partial to when it came to his own well-being.  
  
“No…you took care of that,” Jim replied honestly. He leaned in for a kiss and Leonard smiled, obliging him. They lay like that, wrapped around each other, exchanging kisses while Leonard gently fondled him, feeling as Jim hardened.  
  
“Something else I’d like to take care of,” Leonard said against Jim’s ear, his voice a low whisper. He gave Jim a gentle stroke, catching his moan in another kiss, their tongues meeting and stroking.  
  
“Yeah,” Jim said against his lips. “Want you to.”  
  
Jim held Leonard’s eyes for a moment, seeing the permission he was being given, then moved to urge Jim onto his back. He went willingly, his eyes smiling as Bones hovered over him. He reached down, catching one of Jim’s hands and threading their fingers together, then brought Jim’s hand up over his head towards the corner of the bed. Without a word, Leonard pressed his arm down, and Jim got the message.  _Stay there._  He did as directed, a teasing smile curling his lips. Bones quirked an eyebrow at his expression as he reached over the side of the bed and pulled up a cuff, securing Jim’s arm in place. Leonard did the same on the other side, then hovered over Jim, teasing him by bringing his lips within centimeters of Jim’s, then pulling back, only to move in quickly to place ticklish kisses on Jim’s neck.  
  
Listening to Jim laugh as he kissed and tongued his neck, Leonard chuckled against the warm skin. He loved the sound of Jim’s laughter. Leonard pulled away and captured his lips again, the kiss turning demanding, and Jim responded to that, giving Leonard control.  
  
“Love you,” he said, when Leonard pulled away.  
  
“Love you too, Darlin’. So very much,” he replied. Leonard settled against Jim’s body when he felt legs wrap around his waist. Leonard responded by slipping his arms around Jim’s shoulders, and they stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other tenderly. Leonard kissed Jim again, then moved to pull away.  
  
“Uh-uh,” Jim said playfully. Using his considerable strength, he locked his legs around Bones’ waist, chuckling as Leonard tried to press himself up, twisting in Jim’s grip.  
  
“You’re like a damn octopus,” Leonard groused. He stopped struggling and dug his fingers into Jim’s sides, smiling as it took Jim by surprise and he convulsed in ticklishness, making it easier to pull away. “And you know what you’re asking for, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Jim replied breathlessly. “Absolutely.” Moving down Jim’s body, he pulled first his left leg straight towards one corner of the bed, reached down and pulled up an ankle cuff. He fastened it tightly, running his fingers along the Jim’s sole and smiling in satisfaction when his attempt at jerking away from the ticklish touch was thwarted. He quickly took care of the other ankle as well, then climbed off the bed and stood to the side, looking down at his handiwork.  
  
Jim was gorgeous – spread out on the bed, tan and golden and muscled and just…perfect. He looked up at Leonard, a small, teasing smile on his face. “You just going to stare?” Jim asked, flexing against the restraints, testing their strength.  
  
Bones smiled wickedly back. “Oh, no, Darlin’. Far from it.” He retrieved the oil he’d used on Jim earlier and poured a bit in his palm. He lay back down on the bed and Jim turned his head to meet him, kissing softly as Leonard took Jim’s semi-hard length in his oiled hand and worked him gently.  
  
“Mmm,” Jim sighed as Bones urged his arousal on. First he stroked, spreading the slick oil over soft skin, making each touch feel amplified, until Jim started panting. Then he switched to trailing his fingers over Jim’s shaft, tickling and stimulating, making him want a more firm touch. But Leonard was relentless in his patience, working Jim to full hardness by barely touching him, and kissing the breath out of him at the same time. And then Bones held him still between two fingers, and gently rubbed a finger back and forth across the most sensitive part of him, the underside of the head.  
  
“Oh…god,” Jim moaned breathlessly, pulling away from a kiss and biting his swollen lip as his hips twitched and his hands curled into fists.  
  
“How’s that feel, Darlin’?” Bones whispered against his ear, keeping up the teasing touch, holding him just firmly enough that Jim’s barely-controlled thrusts didn’t interrupt the slow, deliberate movements of his fingers. Jim shivered at the feel of it and turned his head restlessly, opening his eyes to meet Bones’ gaze.  
  
“So good, Bones, god…Uhh…” The feel of Bones touching him like that was making him want to really move and squirm, though he was doing his best to stay still. His hips jerked with each pass of Bones’ finger over that spot, and fought to keep himself relaxed, knowing that if he gave in and tensed those muscles, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hips still at all. And though Bones hadn’t said anything, that was what he wanted, and Jim wanted to do it for him.  
  
“You like that, Jim? Does it feel good?” Leonard asked, his breath tickling Jim’s ear.  
  
“Oh……uuhhhooohhhh….” Jim’s hips thrust slightly and he bit his lip as he squeezed his eyes closed, wishing Leonard would just  _go faster_  already! “Yeah, please Bones, ooohhh, oh god…”  
  
Shifting, Bones threw one of his legs over Jim’s, and rested his head on his other arm, stretching up to hold one of Jim’s secured hands while continuously teasing him. They kissed, Jim panting against Bones’ lips as he moaned and whined, trying to deal with the intense urge to thrust his hips or twist away or do  _something_ , though the weight of Leonard’s leg kept him mostly still.  
  
Awash in the sensations that were coursing through him, Jim clutched Bones’ hand, holding on to anchor himself. Each gasping breath was a groan as the tension coiled tightly within him, everything Bones was doing to him felt so  _good_  he didn’t think he could stand it for another second. The way Bones was holding his cock, rubbing relentlessly and so gently, was making him sweat and shake, his heart pounding and every muscle tensing as his legs and arms pulled tight against the restraints, his back arching and twisting slightly.  
  
“Oh, god,” Jim said tightly. “I’m gonna…gonna come, Bones…I’m gonna come…Ohh  _please!_....”  
  
Leonard felt Jim throbbing, felt how close he was, waited just another second….then let go.  
  
“Noo! No, god, please, please, I want to come!” Jim plead breathlessly, thrusting hard against nothing. “Bones, come on, please!”  
  
“Not yet,” Leonard said simply, watching as Jim writhed helplessly, so close to coming precum beaded at the tip of his cock.  
  
Jim grunted in frustration, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His hard cock lay flush against his stomach, flexing slightly as it pulsed.  
  
“That was m-mean,” Jim whined, hissing and thrusting his hips as Leonard drew one finger across the sensitive tip to collect the moisture there and bring it to his lips. Jim groaned at the sight and Leonard leaned over to kiss him.  
  
“Not so mean,” he replied. Jim rolled his eyes and Leonard’s smile turned wicked. “Not yet, anyway.”  
  
“Oh, god,” Jim groaned. “What are you going to do to me? I don’t think I can take it.” He pulled on the restraints, stretching and arching again, still so aroused and wanting Bones to stroke him firmly, and let him  _come_.  
  
Leonard moved off the bed and out of Jim’s sight. He could hear him moving around, opening a drawer, and wondered what he had in mind. When he heard a _click_  and then a loud vibrating sound, he swallowed hard, craning his neck to see where his Bones was.  
  
“Oh, god, you’re gonna do that to me?” Jim asked, his body automatically tensing against the memory of the intense, almost overwhelming stimulation the device delivered last time, deep inside him.  
  
“Not exactly. I thought we’d try something a little different,” Leonard replied. Switching the device off, he climbed back on to the bed and positioned himself between Jim’s legs. Jim watched him, his blue eyes bright, that small smile still curling his lips. Holding his gaze, Leonard leaned down as if he was going to take Jim’s length in his mouth, and Jim gasped in reaction, his stomach muscles tensing.  
  
Barely skimming his lips and tongue up Jim’s hard cock, from the base to the head, and then swiping his tongue just over the tip, Leonard chuckled as Jim cried out, arching again, and then thrusting a couple of times. He’d been expecting so much more sensation than he’d received, it left him throbbing almost painfully.  
  
“Easy there,” Leonard said, his voice teasing. He trailed his fingers back and forth, low on Jim’s belly, watching as each pass caused his muscles to contract sharply. His cock flexed each time, straining for the contact Leonard kept just out of reach.  
  
“You’re evil,” Jim replied as he breathed hard. He let his head fall back on the pillow. And then Leonard snapped the device on again, before Jim could see what he was doing, and pressed it against his balls and the sensitive spot right behind them, and the reaction was instantaneous.  
  
Jim let out a surprised shout, his legs automatically jerking against the restraints. His chest heaved as he gasped until he could get his voice back. “Oh god, oh please, Bones, please….” He squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his jaw around a scream, his whole body tensing and shaking. Every muscle stood out as he pulled against the restraints, trying to bring his knees together, trying to curl up.  
  
“Yes?” Leonard asked, a little breathless himself as his eyes feasted on the beautiful sight of Jim enduring such intense pleasure. Unable to do anything but gasp for breath and cry out, Jim’s thighs were shaking, his legs squeezing Leonard where he sat. Holding the device in place, Leonard watched as Jim’s balls drew up to his body tightly, his cock, flushed red and hard as a rock, flexing off his stomach, sticky threads of precum connecting the two points.  
  
Listening to Jim’s cries get higher the closer he got to coming, Leonard pulled back on the vibrating device, eventually removing it completely. Before Jim could recover too much, Leonard gently ran the device up Jim’s cock, base to tip. Jim thrusted his hips, the sound coming out of him at that touch sharper and surprised. His head came up off the pillow so he could see, and Leonard did it again, and again, and again, until Jim’s thrusting became frantic, desperate to keep the device in contact with his body long enough to push him over edge he was on.  
  
“Stop moving so much,” Leonard ordered.  
  
“Oh, god, Bones,” he whined. “I don’t think I can….f-feels so good…I can’t take it!”  
  
Leonard managed to catch Jim’s eyes, seeing the desperation there, and loving it. “Yes you can, Darlin’. Stay still.”  
  
“Fuck, Bones…I’ll try…”  
  
“That’s it, Jim…try to relax.”  
  
“Relax, right,” Jim muttered. He dug his hands into the sheets, holding on and trying to collect all his tension in his arms, chest and stomach, doing his best to do as Bones wanted, and not move. He held his breath, waiting for the torture of the vibrating device on him again. He didn’t have to wait long.  
  
“ _Ahhh!_ ” Jim jerked, but managed to keep his ass on the bed. Bones drew the vibrator up his cock a couple of times, and he managed to stay relatively still, though his whole body rattled. And then, when Jim thought he couldn’t stand it anymore, Bones changed what he was doing. Instead of removing the vibrating device from his cock and starting at the base, he left it pressed against the underside of the head.  
  
“Bones! Oh, god, I can’t take it, please, I can’t take it! I’m gonna come! I’m gonna….ohhh!” Jim shouted, shaking uncontrollably as he forced himself to stay still, using every ounce of self-control he had. Again, Leonard watched and listened, so attuned to Jim he could see when he was about to cross that point of no return. And he wasn’t going to allow it. Not yet. Keeping the vibrator in place, he gently pulled Jim’s balls away from his body, and Jim convulsed. “Fuck, no! Bones please, please!” He gasped sobbing, heaving breaths, the torture of being pulled back from the edge  _again_  making him desperate. “Please let me come, I need to come!”  
  
Leonard snapped the device off and moved to lay over Jim’s body, supporting himself on his knees and hands. He lowered himself until he was just barely touching the desperately writhing, thrusting body beneath him. Leonard was still in his underwear, and Jim gasped as the sensitive head of his achingly hard cock rubbed against the fabric just slightly.  
  
“Bones, Bones, please let me come, please. I need it, god, I need you…p-please, I can’t take it anymore, p-mmph…” Jim’s desperate babble was cut off when Leonard caught his lips in a hard kiss that Jim could only submit to until Bones pulled back, looking into Jim’s intensely blue eyes.  
  
“I’m gonna make you come, Darlin’. Don’t worry about that,” Leonard said, kissing him again and pressing down against Jim’s body, catching his moan.  
  
“Uhh…oh please, Bones, now. Make me come now,” Jim whined, again writhing under him as much as the restraints would allow.  
  
“Soon,” Leonard teased. “Not right now. You have to work for it.”  
  
“Work for it?” Jim practically shouted. “I thought I was supposed to be relaxing!”  
  
“Oh, you’ll be relaxed by the time we’re done, all right,” Leonard promised, a smirk on his face. He pushed himself up again, and settled on Jim’s side, facing him. He poured some more of the oil in his hand and gently took hold of Jim’s cock. “You’re hard as a rock,” he murmured.  
  
“No shit,” Jim said through clenched teeth. His toes curled as Leonard stroked him gently, his grip finally tight enough to feel more satisfying than teasing. “Oooh, god, Bones. Please…”  
  
Leonard stroked him firmly, but so slowly…his hand moving up and down Jim’s shaft, occasionally allowing his palm to rub over the sensitized head. Each stroke had Jim thrusting harder and faster, but Leonard kept the same slow pace. Jim groaned with each stroke, sounding almost pained.  
  
“Told you I was going to make you work for it,” Leonard said with a smirk.  
  
Breathing hard and fast, shaking and thrusting, Jim arched with a scream, his body locked in that position, just on the edge of coming, and still Leonard stroked without mercy, slowly and firmly...  
  
“Uh, uh, B-Bones…” Jim stuttered. “ _Please!_ ”  
  
“Come for me, Darlin’,” Leonard said. He stroked Jim firmly one more time…and that was it. With a cry of desperate relief Jim erupted, come pulsing out of him again and again, while Bones stroked him through it, each orgasmic contraction making Jim convulse against the restraints. Come covered Bones’ hand, and he counted five spurts before Jim was done. He cried out, completely unable to control himself as the fierce pleasure went from ecstatic to excruciating as Bones added more oil and stroked from base to tip without pause.  
  
“Oh god, oh god, oh please, stop, stop,” Jim begged hoarsely, his body twisting, legs kicking, desperate to stop the stimulation to his super-sensitive cock. He screeched as Leonard held his cock and rubbed his palm over just the head. “B-Bones, it’s too much, too much! S-stop, stop, please!”  
  
Taking pity on him, Leonard let him go, and Jim’s whole body relaxed back on to the bed. “Please,” he said again, eyes closed as he shook uncontrollably, his chest heaving.  
  
Leonard leaned over and gently kissed Jim’s swollen lips, then spent a couple of moments releasing first his legs then his arms. They were a mess…both of them…covered in come and oil. Leonard got up in the bathroom took care of his own arousal quickly. This time was about Jim for now. He washed his hands and retrieved a warm, wet washcloth to bring back to Jim on the bed.  
  
Jim still lay on his back, and Leonard drew the cloth down Jim’s chest, cleaning the come and sweat. He brought the washcloth lower, and Jim tensed as Leonard gently started to clean his penis. Still so sensitive, tremors still shook his body and Jim hissed, bringing his knees up and moving to push Leonard’s hands away from him.  
  
“Uh-uh,” Leonard said, softly. “Let me.”  
  
Jim groaned as Leonard gently cleaned him. Watching him through slitted eyes, he bit his lip hard, trembled, and gripped the bed, struggling to stay still and allow Bones to do what he wanted. Wanting to do what Bones wanted.  
  
Fortunately, he could see how sensitive Jim was, and he didn’t linger to tease. Once they were both acceptably cleaned off, he dropped the cloth on the floor and moved to lay down beside Jim. He responded gratefully, turning in to the warmth of Leonard’s body. Wrapping an arm around him, Leonard gathered Jim against him.  
  
They kissed, a gentle meeting of lips and tongues with all of the passion and none of the urgency from before.  
  
“Mmm, that was amazing,” Jim murmured. “Felt so good I couldn’t even stand it. You made me feel so…” Jim trailed off, unsure of how to categorize how Leonard made him feel. There wasn’t just one word for it. And if there was, his brain was too mush to think of it. “I don’t know how to say it,” Jim said, giving a small shrug and smiling slightly. “You melted my brains.”  
  
Leonard chuckled, and pressed a kiss to the top of Jim’s head.  
  
“I love you, Darlin’. Just rest. Your brains will solidify again.”  
  
“Yours,” Jim said with a sigh. “M’ yours.”  
  
Leonard tightened his arms around him in a hug, brushed his lips across his head again, and felt it when Jim slipped in to sleep.  
  
 _And I’m yours,_  Leonard thought.  _Just the way it’s supposed to be._


End file.
